


In any world possible

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Day three: Dreams, Fan Victor Nikiforov, It's quite undefined which of those two it is, M/M, Role Reversal, Skater Katsuki Yuuri, Victuuri Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 02:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9637196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: The one where only Yuuri is a skater and Victor is a huge fan of him and they meet in school in USA.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day three, and I'm still doing this! Also, you can look forward to a lot longer fic tommorrow.

Being given the opportunity to train in the US under a professional trainer was huge for Yuuri. Mari had wanted him to take it right away, but his parents, who knew far less about the sport, was a bit more skeptical to it. In the end he had somehow managed to convince them, and had moved to the US and started school alongside his training. It was tough but fun nonetheless, and having been paired with another figure skater from Asia had been a bonus. Neither of them knew anyone else there, so they had quickly become friends, and with time grew closer to more people around them. Phichit being a real social animal had been a big help for that.

Everything was almost too perfect, both school and training going well, and Yuuri even spent time with the friends he had formed. It was so much better than he had thought it would be.

Which was why he of course had to form a crush on the cute Russian guy, with long silver hair that swept behind him and a dazzling smile always on his lips. It would have been a good enough situation if it wasn’t for the fact that many other people shared Yuuri’s thought and hung around with Victor. Having a crush on the popular kid was not something that would end well for Yuuri. Though Phichit seemed to think otherwise.

“Just go up and talk to him, say hi,” Phichit tried to convince him. “He won’t bite you, and he wouldn’t mind it either. You can see how much he like talking to people.”

“Yeah, but that’s other people,” Yuuri protested, “not me. I can’t just walk up to him and say hi!”

“Of course you can! Look, he's right there, say hi when he walks past us.” Phichit pointed in the direction in front of them, and indeed was Victor walking sort of towards them, like he was going for somewhere past them.

Phichit nudged Yuuri when Victor got closer, and taking a deep breath Yuuri said, “Hi, Victor.” Maybe that would make Phichit shut up about it.

Victor looked up, seemingly startled to have heard his name. His eyes landed on Phichit and then Yuuri, and to Yuuri’s surprise pinkness spread over Victor’s cheek. Even more surprised was he however when Victor let out a sound that was strangely like a squeak and ran off the way he had come.

“Uh, what just happened?” Phichit asked after a moment, voicing what Yuuri himself had wondered.

~~~~~

Victor could feel his cheeks burn, the heat only seeming to get worse the further away from  _ Yuuri _ he got. Had he seriously just run away from him? After  _ squeaking _ ? What was wrong with him?!

Victor had been on his way to the cafeteria, but found himself back with Chris and his friends.

“What’s got you all red?” Chris asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Yuuri said hi to me!”

Victor gave of an undignified huff when Chris only laughed at him. “And what did you say?”

“Nothing, I ran away!” Victor let out the admission before his brain had caught up with what he was saying, and he threw up his hands to cover his mouth.

“Seriously?” another one of Victor’s friends asked. “Man, you got it bad!”

“Victor,” Chris began, putting his hand on Victor’s shoulder, “if Yuuri said hi to you, he is not impossible to approach. He’s noticed you, and if you just playing the fanning over him cool, everything will work out fine.”

“But he’s famous!” Victor whined, a protest he had used countless times already.

“Only in the figure skating circle, and not many here belongs there,” Chris said, the response by now automatic. “You didn’t even have to take the first step, so just get back there now, and say hi.”

Victor sighed, but knew Chris was right. Plus, he was hungry and still wanted that sandwich. He psyched himself up, but by the time he got back to where Phichit and Yuuri had been, they were gone.

~~~~~

“What, he ran away when you said hi?” Leo asked later that day, when they were stretching before training.

Yuuri nodded, and bent forward to grab his toes. His still couldn’t believe that had happened. Why had he let Phichit talk him into saying hi to Victor?

“What did you do to scare him away?” another of the guy training at the rink asked.

“I didn’t do anything!” Yuuri protested. “I just said hi, tell him Phichit.”

“He did,” Phichit said, “and then squeaked and ran away! It was super funny when I got over my surprise!”

~~~~~

“Okay, bye,” Yuuri said, dazed, after a group of people had walked up to him and started talking to him, right out of nowhere. Just as they walked away, Phichit and Leo approached him, Phichit with a questioning look on his face.

“What was that?”

“I... I honestly don’t know,” Yuuri answered Phichit.

“Maybe they just wanted to talked to the famous person,” Leo suddenly said and made Yuuri startle.

“Famous? Me, why? I haven’t even been to a competition in a while.”

“Yeah, but basically everyone has been talking about how someone saw Victor running away from you, blushing, and ran back to his friends. They’re wondering what put that reaction in Victor.”

“What, really?” Phichit asked exited, practically bouncing where he stood. “What if Victor has a crush on you, Yuuri?”

“Or maybe he’s a fan of you!” Leo added.

“What, no,” Yuuri protested, “that can’t be true, neither of those alternatives.”

“No, Leo, that’s perfect! I’ve heard people have seen Victor around outside the rink. What if he was trying to muster courage to go in and talk to you, Yuuri?”

“Phichit, seriously, that’s not true.”

“He’s right.” The new voice startled all three of them, and when they turned, a small blond boy was standing there. “Victor is annoyingly obsessed with you. The only thing I ever hear is ‘Yuuri this’ and ‘Yuuri that’. I don’t wanna know what the fuck you wore at the recent competition, or anything like that. Get it to stop.”

The kid then stalked off, not even letting them respond. There was something familiar with him and his accent, but Yuuri wasn’t sure.

“Who was that?” Leo asked.

“I’m not sure,” Phichit said, “but I could have sworn I’ve seen him around.”

“Wait, I might know,” Yuuri said when he suddenly remembered something. “He might have been Yuri, Victor’s bonus brother.”

“How did you know that?” Phichit asked, seeming flabbergasted that Yuuri knew something about someone else that he didn’t.

Yuuri shrugged. “Guess I’ve just heard it at some point.”   
~~~~~

Yuuri was on his way to train at the rink when he rounded a corner and walked straight into someone.

“I’m so sorry!” Yuuri apologized, righting the person so they wouldn’t fall.

“It’s oka—” the voice stopped short, and when Yuuri looked up, Victor was staring at him with wide eyes. “Sorry, I need—”

He made a move to run away, but Yuuri didn’t want to let him this time. “Wait,” he said, holding on to Victor’s arm. “Why did you run away when I said hi?” He almost wanted to quick himself for asking the question, but didn’t take it back — he wanted to know, after all.

Victor opened his mouth slightly, his eyebrows scrunched up like he didn’t know what to answer.

“I…” Victor trailed off and looked away from Yuuri. If he let go of him, Yuuri feared he would dart away again. “Why don’t you come with me inside? I need to start my training.”

Victor’s eyes widened almost comically, but he nodded his head to Yuuri’s relief. When he let go of his arm, Victor didn’t run away, but followed Yuuri inside the rink.

“So why did you run away?” Yuuri asked again when he was lacing his skates up.

Victor was standing next to him, trying to pull hi jacket tighter around himself. “I just… I was surprised?”

“Still, a normal person would have at least said hi back.” Yuuri moved towards the ice, slipping his guards off before stepping onto the ice.

Victor murmured something Yuuri didn’t catch, and when he prompted Victor to repeat it, Victor said, “I sort of a fan.”

Yuuri smiled, feeling strangely confident from Victor’s admission. “Yeah, I know.” Victor’s head snapped up, his eyes wide again. “Yuri told me, saying you were ‘ridiculous obsessed’ with me.”

Victor muttered something that Yuuri was almost certain was a Russian curse. “Don’t listen to that brat.”

“But he was right, wasn’t he?” Yuuri smiled.

Victor looked at his smile, and then let out a smile of his own. “Yeah, he was.”

Yuuri turned around and skated some figures before picking up speed and launched into a spin. Just a little of it was to impress Victor — or maybe quite a lot. Something about the knowledge that Victor, popular Victor who was a fan of Yuuri, was watching him made a burst of confidence course through Yuuri, and he launched into a triple axel. He landed without even a stumble, something he hadn’t managed so well yet.

A burst of applause brought Yuuri back to the side of the rink where Victor was still standing, an almost delirious look on his face. “That was amazing, Yuuri!”

“Thank you,” Yuuri said, trying to fight the blush that wanted to run its way up his cheeks.

“Is it hard?” Victor suddenly asking, catching Yuuri off guard.

“What, jumps?” Victor nodded. “In the beginning, but then it gets easier, especially the singles and doubles. The triple axel can be tricky, but I’m getting the hang of it.”

“It looks so easy when you do it,” Victor said, his voice slightly in awe. “I tried to do a single salchow once, but that did not end well.”

“You’ve trained figure skating?” Yuuri asked in surprise.

“No,” Victor laughed, “I only skated for fun, and I realised when I tried why they say you shouldn’t attempt jumps unless you have a coach. My family didn’t like it.”

Yuuri took a breath, and decided to just ask his question. “Do you maybe want to skate with me sometime?”

Victor actually  _ bounced _ . “Yes! I would love that”

The two of them fell into silent, a surprisingly comfortable silence.

“I have something else I maybe should tell you,” Victor said, and Yuuri felt his stomach sink. Was it bad? “I have a crush on you.”

What if Victor thought Yuuri was too forward? What if- Wait.

“You have a crush on me?” Yuuri found himself repeating.

Victor blushed and looked away.

“I do too.” The words were out of his mouth before he could reflect over them, but he didn't regret it when he saw the absolutely delighted smile that formed on Victor’s lips.

“Really?”

Yuuri nodded, and found himself with lips on his the next moment. For some reason, neither of them could stop smiling, and they eventually had to pull away from the kiss. Yuuri found it the opposite of a problem, and pulled Victor closer, into a hug instead. He could get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
